<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only So You Can Take It Off by TsukkiNoNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833222">Only So You Can Take It Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko'>TsukkiNoNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Been writing fics for years and I still dk how to tag), (um), (we can start with that), Banter, Birthday Sex, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Trans Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And he happily shuts up when Kei kisses him, seeing a short flash of flushed cheeks right before their lips collide.</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p>what's a summary, TJ needs to be sleeping and finish their WIPs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Creative Chaos Discord Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only So You Can Take It Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ATSUMU AND OSAMU!</p><p>And yes, I prefer Atsumu over Osamu, but if I have time later today (currently a bit past midnight, working from 11:30am to 8pm), I might write some other pwp...</p><p>Also, NOT EDITED.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home—”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s jaw drops all the way to the floor when he sees his boyfriend wearing a fucking<em> lingerie </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a nice one, the one that hugs his boyfriend’s chest well, and the flowing mesh barely covering his abs—</p><p> </p><p>“… welcome home,” Tsukishima Kei sounds shy for once since they started dating.</p><p> </p><p>All rational thoughts leave Atsumu’s brain and he just straddles his boyfriend, a few metres away from their sofa,  initiating a passionate kiss. Kei’s tongue still tastes like whichever dessert he had for dinner—probably a strawberry shortcake. He knows how much Kei loves it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you like spending time with your brother, Atsumu?” Kei’s confident smile slowly makes a return as he rubs his barely clad sex against Atsumu’s quickly hardening cock.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I deserve to taste my <em> dessert </em> for the night, don’t you agree?” Atsumu whispers in Kei’s ear before nibbling at the shell of it. “It’s my birthday, after all.”</p><p>“Mm, the birthday you decided to spend mostly with your twin brother, yes,” Kei rasps. “Should I really forgive you for that?”</p><p>“Kei, you said—”</p><p> </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Kei is on top of Atsumu, and he isn’t struggling anymore. He just wants to enjoy the show. </p><p> </p><p>The mesh part of Kei’s lingerie keeps tickling Atsumu’s abs as he slowly undresses him, save for his jeans. (Atsumu is currently cursing himself for deciding to go commando for the day.) Then, his boyfriend’s dainty hand starts roaming all over his chest until they stop at his nipples. Atsumu lets out a groan as Kei starts to pull and twist at his nipples with a smirk against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Your neck looks nice enough to be marked up, Atsumu~” Kei purrs out right before biting into the neck his lips were pressed against.</p><p> </p><p>Kei’s teeth sink in and grip hard onto Atsumu’s neck as he suckles hard, releasing him from the grip after a few minutes of suckling. </p><p> </p><p>“You look so pretty with <em> my </em> mark, Atsumu,” Kei muses, fingertips caressing the mark he just made. “Can’t wait to make more on you…”</p><p>“If I don’t get to get my <em> dessert </em>, how about you get to giving my cock a proper attention?” Atsumu grouses. “It’s been too long—”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stops thinking with his head and starts thinking with his <em> other </em> head when Kei’s hand cups his hard-on. That cheeky little hand worms up to the fly and undoes his jeans, soon sliding them down to reveal his hard as fuck cock.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you’re… in need of some help, Atsumu,” Kei hums, tongue darting out to lick at his upper lip.</p><p> </p><p>Before Atsumu’s brain can even start to form proper words, Kei’s tongue makes contact with his leaking slit, tasting him. He lets out a small groan, watching his boyfriend tease his cock with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>It’s unfair, in Atsumu’s personal opinion, how Kei is just so… good with his tongue. He doesn’t get much time to think about it, as Kei wraps his pretty strawberry-coloured lips around his cockhead and goes<em> down </em>. Atsumu curses when Kei’s throat squeezes his cockhead, making him feel extra good.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you were waiting for my cock all day, yeah?” Atsumu grunts when Kei starts to bob his head up and down. “That’s why you… fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Kei looks up at him as if to say “<em> go ahead and fuck my throat, Atsumu </em> ,” and that’s exactly what he does. Atsumu grips hard onto the back of Kei’s head and starts to thrust into that wet, welcoming warmth. He loves all the choking noises his boyfriend is letting out, how <em> helpless </em> he sounds. He sees out of his peripheral vision that Kei is touching himself, which makes this <em> hotter </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, touching yourself as I’m fucking your pretty face, how fucking lewd, Kei,” Atsumu is so close to coming down his boyfriend’s throat, but he staves off.</p><p> </p><p>The dyed blond pulls out, met by a pouty Kei.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so pouty?” Atsumu smirks. “I’m going to come inside your tight cunt, is that not what you wished for?”</p><p>“Maybe, but—”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sits on the floor as he gathers Kei in a lotus position. He can feel his boyfriend’s growing wetness, the tiny thong doing nothing to hide it. He starts kissing Kei's neck, only to bite down hard and suckle hard on a similar spot his boyfriend gave him the love bite a handful of minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Atsumu grins smugly. “We match now.”</p><p>“‘We match now’,” Kei scoffs, but he still sounds fond. “You’re such a dork.”</p><p>“Your dork, don’t you ever forget that,” Atsumu whispers as he grasps the base of his cock and lines himself up at Kei’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Kei stiffens slightly at that.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my birthday… surely you wouldn’t be against barebacking?” it’s Atsumu’s turn to pout.</p><p>“… fine, but just for the first round,” Kei huffs.</p><p>“‘First round’? Are you saying there will be—”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughs into their kiss, kissing Kei back enthusiastically. He pushes in slowly, moaning at the wet grip around him. </p><p> </p><p>“You fingered yourself before I got here, didn’t you?” he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips.</p><p>“Shut it and move,” Kei growls.</p><p> </p><p>So, Atsumu shuts it and starts moving, this position definitely making the penetration deeper than usual. He loves the tiny gasps Kei is letting out every time the tip of his cock hits the spot inside Kei, trying to aim for that angle more and more often. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Atsumu whispers as his thumb traipses over to Kei’s clit and starts teasing it. “<em> Come for me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>And when Kei’s walls clench around him, it triggers Atsumu’s own release.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I think I need a minute before that promised round two,” Atsumu collapses against Kei, both of them falling onto the floor gracelessly.</p><p>“I never promised round two,” Kei huffs.</p><p>“You kinda did, Kei, you kinda did.”</p><p> </p><p>And he happily shuts up when Kei kisses him, seeing a short flash of flushed cheeks right before their lips collide.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>